Día 13: Omisión
by Uuntulis
Summary: La mentira es decir algo diferente o contrario a la verdad, pero si evitar decir algo ¿no entra en esa clasificación cierto? Escrito participante en mes Nejiten 2018. Ideas tomadas: mentiras y adolescencia.


**Autor:** Pire/Uuntulis

 **Título** : Omisión

 **Tipo:** One-shot

 **Género:** Romance

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Idea tomada: Mentiras y adolescencia.

* * *

 **Día 13:** Omisión

* * *

Los orbes marrones se movían hábiles centrándolos en distintos puntos de su entorno; en la blanca pared, los estantes de libros que abarcaban gran parte de la superficie de la biblioteca o de forma súbita su lápiz adquirió su atención como si fuese la última maravilla del mundo.

El silencio incomodo recorrió el leve espacio que existían entre los cuerpos y luego de algunos largos minutos ella suspiró internamente al dar por hecho de que aquella pregunta que brotó de unos labios que jamás pensó, había sido olvidada.

El leve sonido del lápiz contra el papel sosegó el mar de emociones intensas que nadaban en su interior. Mordió levemente la goma de su lápiz intentando concentrarse en el problema plasmado en su libreta.

―Me has ignorado.―Sentenció con aquella voz inmaculada su compañero de estudio.

Ambos orbes se encontraron y algo se sacudió en el interior de la fémina. Un gesto confuso se cinceló en su rostro que desapareció al contemplar la respuesta de aquella acción, la inocencia y poco entendimiento eran inútiles.

―No te ignoré, meditaba la respuesta.

Aquellos claros y penetrantes ojos la estudiaron con una frase implícita de: "y bien, dime la respuesta", su relación con el chico durante tantos años evitaba que el pronunciará frases que a este punto el consideraba innecesarias, sabía con seguridad que ella podría profetizar sus pensamientos.

―Me sorprende que a este punto y que precisamente tú quieras saber.

Estaba evadiendo por completo el tema y fue descubierta, él le dedicó un rostro severo.

―No Neji, no tengo interés en nadie.

Ella no le había mentido, su relación siempre había sido por completo honesta y directa, otra cosa era la omisión donde solamente evitó decirle que aquellos orbes malvas, esa piel nívea tersa y esos delgados labios estaban volviéndola loca. Eso no entraba para nada en una mentira, Tenten siempre decía la verdad.

El opalino la estudió con detenimiento, ella estaba mintiéndole. Pudo percibirlo en sus orbes que escapaban de la mirada inquisitiva que le dedicaba, un ligero rubor en las mejillas y sus pequeños dedos jugaban con el lápiz que se encontraba entre sus manos, gesto de ansiedad aunado de nerviosismo. La chica tenía ciertas acciones que la delataban y él podía identificarlos.

Empero el Hyuga no mencionó palabra alguna luego de aquella respuesta tan débil de su parte. Tenten comenzó a tener pequeños cambios en su forma de vestir de un tiempo para acá. Su falda escolar se encontraba ligeramente, podría pasar desapercibida, arriba de las rodillas, unas ligas con una flor rosada adornaban su peinado particular y lo más notable era aquel brillo labial que estando a una distancia considerable, podría apreciarse un ligero olor a uva.

Las señales, según su lógica, indicaban que algo o alguien la motivaron a cambiar, intentando de alguna forma verse más atractiva, cosa que había logrado. Neji Hyuga encontró cautivador aquel labial que se ajustaba perfecto a sus rosados labios, aunque esto no significaba que él no hubiera notado el atractivo de la chica. Hace algunos meses algo comenzó a surgir luego de la gran y larga amistad que compartían. Tal vez siempre estuvo ahí, creciendo con lentitud y en esta etapa el huevo eclosionó abrumándolo ante sensaciones que no había experimentado.

En ese punto él comprendió que ella usaba eso por _alguien_ y algo cálido se acomodó en su estómago mientras su hábil cabeza intentaba armar el enigma y conocer el nombre de aquel chico con la fuerza de influir de gran forma en la dominante, segura y fuerte personalidad de Tenten. Ella siempre estaba con sus amigas y en ocasiones ellos dos solían comer juntos o estudiar.

Tenten lo contempló hundido en sus pensamientos, él sintió la mirada inquisitiva y un choque de orbes se presentó trasmitiendo sentimientos abrumadores que los obligaron a apartar la mirada centrándose por completo en sus cuadernos.

Neji solamente estaba seguro de una maldita cosa, tenía un desesperado e incontrolable anhelo por _comerse_ aquel maldito labial.


End file.
